Wake up Mommy!
by Blackfang64
Summary: It's Christmas day and Natsuki and Shizuru have a little guest visiting them. Who is it and why is she calling the two 'Mommy? ShizNat Christmas fic


**Author: This is the first of the gifts of Christmas I'm giving to the readers, hope you enjoy it!! Thank you to Ume sama ****for her hard work in beta-ing this and I hope she get's use to my new name soon, lol. Warning, the following contains a 'little' ShizNat**

**Wake up mommy! **

The sounds of snores echoed around the darkened room. The handle on the door knob turned slowly, allowing a glimpse of light to enter the room through the gap. Slowly the door began to open; the light slowly growing into the room. The small shadow that stood at the doorway crept in at a snail's pace.

The figure's eyes looked across the room at the two lumps on the bed as it tip toed across the room. The figure's long brown and raven blue hair skipped down her shoulders swaying in motion with her movements, her eyes carefully watching the sleeping figures - one with her mouth hanging open and her long azure blue hair spread all over her pillow. The other was a honey brunette woman, although she was next to the blunette embracing her, she was wise to the new comer in the room. The small girl's eyes of mixed jaded green and crimson red glistened in glee while a smile grew on her face. "Mommy?"

A moan escaped from the blunette's mouth causing her to pull the cover up more. "Mommy?"

"Mmm… Shizuru will you cut that out…" the blunette groaned groggily.

"…Ara, Natsuki that's not me…" Shizuru sang happily into the blunette's ears before snuggling closer to the girl.

"Wake up mommy!" the girl called out causing a sudden reaction from both women. Pushing herself up, the blunette rubbed her eyes hard rubbing away the morning sleep. Turning her head to the side, she was met by a pair of crimson orbs belonging to the smiling Kyoto girl.

"…Merry Christmas Shizuru…" Natsuki smiled warmly, her eyes softening into Shizuru's vision.

"Merry Christmas to you too Natsuki and standing girl…" Shizuru began to slowly lean in closing her eyes as she got closer. She paused for a second, thinking back at what she just said. "Natsuki?"

"Hai?"

"There's someone behind you"

"Nice try Shizuru, but you're not-"

"Good morning mommy" called out from behind causing Natsuki to screech. Flipping her body around, Natsuki stared heavily at the small girl standing at the side of her bed.

"Who, who are you?"

"Ara, she's so kawaii!" Shizuru screamed in joy.

"Good morning mommy" the little girl jumped onto the bed crawling her way up between the two women. The girl wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist before snuggling happily into her chest.

"She's so cute, can we keep her Natsuki?" Shizuru shrieked with joy, looking over at her lover who seemed more confused than happy.

"S-Shizuru, she's not even our kid" Natsuki protested causing a sad face on both girls.

"But Natsuki, she called us her mother's, I think this is our daughter" Shizuru looked down at child before smiling warmly at her.

"Since when did we have a daughter?!" by now Natsuki felt her mind about to explode from confusion.

"Mommy, why is Nat-chan yelling?" the little girl looked at her mother before looking over at the blunette.

"There, there everything is alright" Shizuru assured before stroking the young girl's back.

"I think I need some food" Natsuki groaned, clutching onto her stomach.

"Okay, how about a nice Christmas breakfast for Natsuki and…?" Shizuru looked down at the child eagerly waiting for a response.

"Shuzuki" the girl happily responded causing a slight chuckle from Natsuki. "Why is mommy laughing at me?" Natsuki suddenly burst into laughter causing a sweat drop from Shizuru and Suzuki's heads.

"She's…she's definitely adorable…" Natsuki managed to get out before going back into her fit of laughter.

**Later… **

Natsuki and Shuzuki laid back on their chairs sighing in relief followed by a loud belch.

"You too are very alike, in disgusting manners that is" Shizuru commented causing the two to look over at her.

"We are not" they said in unison causing a shriek from inside Shizuru.

"Hey Shizuru, how do you think Shuzuki got here anyway?"

"I wouldn't have a clue Natsuki, but she is a very nice Christmas present"

"Hey, I'm right here you know" Shuzuki called out breaking the attention from the two.

"Oh yeah it's Christmas, time for prezzies!" Natsuki stood up pushing her chair aside.

"Yay, prezzies!" Shuzuki rushed past Natsuki into the living room.

"Oh no, my Mayonnaise!" Natsuki rushed after causing a smile on Shizuru's lips.

"Ara, this is the best Christmas ever" the girl whispered.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: so how did we get stuck with a girl? **

**Shuzuki: Hey! **

**Natsuki: No offence or anything, but aren't we both women? **

**Shizuru: Ara, perhaps Natsuki grew a p- **

**Natsuki: Don't say it! (covers Shuzuki's ears) **

**Shizuru: Hey Natsuki, you know the name Shuzuki is both our names combined together **

**Natsuki: How? **

**Shizuru: Shuz from Shizuru and uki from Natsuki **

**Natsuki: You must have a lot of free time to think that up **

**Shuzuki: Can I have my prezzies now? **

**Natsuki: Sure (let's go of Suzuki's ears) **

**Shuzuki: (rushes over to the presents) Hey mommy? **

**Natsuki: Yeah? **

**Shuzuki: What's this thing? (Holds up a plastic str-) **

**Natsuki: It's nothing, give me that (swipes it off Shuzuki) **

**Shizuru: Ara, is that my present Natsuki? **

**Natsuki: W-what no, I mean I don't know where this came from **

**Shizuru and Shuzuki: Baka **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I apologise if this was short and rushed, I just wanted this to be a short and sweet story. Hope you enjoyed present number one and look forward to the next! Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
